


New message!

by j_kwanboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, goodluck, i guess, i still dont know how tags work please forgive me, ill add more tags as i go on, most of the chapters are unedited and not beta'd, most of the ships are platonic, other idols will also appear in this fic, seo myungho is xu minghao's korean name dont be decieved, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, some are romo but im not telling which ones lmao, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_kwanboo/pseuds/j_kwanboo
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung created a new chat!Kwon Soonyoung added Lee Jungchan, Lee Jihoon and 10 others to the chat.Kwon Soonyoung changed the chat name to 'hoshi is awesome'[Kwon Soonyoung]12:30 amHI GUYS





	1. hoshi protection squad!

_Kwon Soonyoung created a new chat!_  
_Kwon Soonyoung added Lee Jungchan, Lee Jihoon and 10 others to the chat._  
_Kwon Soonyoung changed the chat name to 'hoshi is awesome'._

 

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _12:30 am_  
HI GUYS

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _12:45 am_  
hyung what is this

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _12:46 am_  
it's a hoshi appreciation/protetion squad

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _12:47 am_  
protetion

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _12:47 am_  
protetion

 **[Seo Myungho]** _12:47 am_  
protetion

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** _12:47 am_  
protetion

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _12:52 am_  
SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _12:52 am_  
IT'S FUCKING PROTECTION

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** _12:53 am_  
why did that take you five minutes to reply

 **[Hong Jisoo]** _12:55 am_  
Language

 **[Hong Jisoo]** _12:56 am_  
If this is a Hoshi Appreciation/Protection Squad, why is it literally just us?

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _12:57 am_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 

**[Chwe Hansol]** _12:57 am_  
SAVAGE JOSHUA-HYUNG

 **[Yoon Jeonghan]** _12:58 am_  
what's this about shua being savage

 **[Yoon Jeonghan]** _12:59 am_  
shua whatthe fuck who taught you that

 **[Hong Jisoo]** _1:00 am_  
What?

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:01 am_  
im hurt

 

 

_Lee Jihoon left the chat. 1:01 am_

 

 

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:06 am_  
NOOOO JIHOONIE COME BACK

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:10 am_  
:(

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:11 am_  
woozi

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:12 am_  
lee jihoon

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:13 am_  
jihoonieeeee

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:14 am_  
uri jihoonie

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:15 am_  
:((((((

 **[Jeon Wonwoo]** _1:16 am_  
that emoticon looks like it has a lot of chins

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _1:17 am_  
oh my god

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:20 am_  
i woke up because my notifs are blowing up and y'all are noisy

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _1:21 am_  
yaint

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:22 am_  
i heard hansol said yaint out loud oh my god

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:22 am_  
hansol shut the fuck up?????

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:25 am_  
i fell asleep in jihoon's studio

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:25 am_  
haha jihoon said that this chat is useless

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:27 am_  
why are you in jihoon's studio???

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:27 am_  
oh my god did you guys make out

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:28 am_  
????

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:29 am_  
you did didnt you

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:38 am_  
no he asked me to listen to what he was composing

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:39 am_  
he wanted opinions

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:40 am_  
mmmmmmmMMMMMMMM THAT'S WHAT THEY ALWAYS SAY

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:40 am_  
WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO REPLY TO ME THEN HMMMMMMMM

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _1:43 am_  
no one ever says that

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _1:46 am_  
boo come to bed im sleepy

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:46 am_  
ok

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:50 am_  
and they had the nerve to call me out?? smh

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:51 am_  
im adding him back

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:52 am_  
he said that he's gonna block you if you do

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _1:53 am_  
;;;;;;;; jihoonie i love you

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:55 am_  
just tell him to just mute the chat jeez also fuck you jun

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _1:57 am_  
b o o

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _1:57 am_  
ok

 **[Moon Junhui]** _1:59_  
what

 

 

_Kwon Soonyoung added Lee Jihoon to the chat! 2:00 am_

 

 

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:00 am_  
:D

 **[Lee Jihoon]** _2:10 am_  
Hey

 **[Lee Jihoon]** _2:11 am_  
Does anyone want to see me commit homicide?

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:13 am_  
dont you mean HOMIEcide? hahahah i love myself

 **[Lee Jihoon]** _2:15 am_  
Im going to bed

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:16 am_  
:(

 **[Lee Seokmin]** _2:21 am_  
what's this chat for???

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _2:22 am_  
hoshi appreciation/protection squad

 **[Lee Seokmin]** _2:23 am_  
oooooooooh

 **[Lee Seokmin]** _2:25 am_  
when are we gonna have t-shirts

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _2:25 am_  
hyung what

 **[Lee Seokmin]** _2:26 am_  
for the protection squad!!!! i fully support this!

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _2:27 am_  
unbelievable

 **[Chwe Hansol]** _2:30 am_  
BOO

 **[Boo Seungkwan]** _2:30 am_  
ok

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:31 am_  
FINALLY SOMEONE LOVES ME BACK DOKYEOMIE I LOVE YOU

 **[Lee Seokmin]** _2:33 am_  
<3!!!!

 **[Choi Seungcheol]** _2:35 am_  
it's literally 2:35 fucking am kids shut up 

**[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:35 am_  
):

 **[Choi Seungcheol]** _2:36 am_  
go to bed

 **[Choi Seungcheol]** _2:36 am_  
<3

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _2:37 am_  
:D

 

 

 

 

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _3:01 am_  
hyung go to bed i can see you on your phone

 **[Kwon Soonyoung]** _3:02 am_  


**[Lee Jungchan]** _3:10 am_  
this is stupid

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[Kim Mingyu]** _6:00 am_  
dino's name is jungchan????? :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post a verkwan one-shot but i was too lazy to finish it in my drafts so this happened
> 
> this was so hard to type idk if the next chap would still have the same format
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	2. nicknames.

_Kwon Soonyoung set his nickname to sushie hoshie. 10:10 am_

 

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:20 am_  
was changing your nickname at 10:10 am really necessary?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:21 am_  
yes!!

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:22 am_  
ok

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:28 am_  
since youre the only one online can you help me set nicknames for the others

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:29 am_  
yea

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:29 am_  
ok

 

_Lee Jungchan set Choi Seungcheol's nickname to father. 10:32 am_

 

_sushie hoshi set Yoon Jeonghan's nickname to mother. 10:33 am_

 

_sushie hoshi set Hong Jisoo's nickname to dadther. 10:34 am_

 

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:34 am_  
hyung the word 'dadther' doesnt exist and doesnt make sense

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:35 am_  
just let it happen channie

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:36 am_  
haha okay

 

_Lee Jungchan set Lee Seokmin's nickname to sunflower-hyung. 10:38 am_

 

_sushie hoshie set Moon Junhui's nickname to july. 10:38 am_

 

_sushie hoshie set Lee Jihoon's nickname to jihoonie fairy <3\. 10:39 am_

 

_Lee Jungchan set Boo Seungkwan's nickname to #1 SONE. 10:39 am_

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:39 am_  
HAHAHAHAHAH ACCURATE

 

_sushie hoshie set Seo Myungho's nickname to seo myunghoe. 10:41 am_

 

_Lee Jungchan set Kim Mingyu's nickname to big puppy!!!. 10:41 am_

 

_sushie hoshie set Chwe Hansol's nickname to dicrapio. 10:41 am_

 

_sushie hoshie set Jeon Wonwoo's nickname to mr. beanie. 10:41 am_

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:43 am_  
thanks for helping me, channie!!!!

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:45 am_  
it's no problem hyung!

 **[father]** _10:50 am_  
kwon soon fucking young where are you

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _10:51 am_  
wait he's not with you guys?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:57 am_  
No

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:58 am_  
Kwon, the manager is looking for you

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:59 am_  
We need to talk about the choreo

 **[sushie hoshie]** _11:01 am_  
wait ill be on my way

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:02 am_  
Get your fucking ass in here in 30 minutes or Im murdering you

 **[sushie hoshie]** _11:04 am_  
WAIT WAIT

 **[sushie hoshie]** _10:04 am_  
channie do you wanna go with me?

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:09 am_  
yea

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:09 am_  
ill be waiting for you at the elevator

 **[sushie hoshie]** _11:10 am_  
thanks channie youre the best!

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:10 am_  
FUCKING MOVE

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:11 am_  
ugh

 **[sushie hoshie]** _11:11 am_  
IM GOING IM GOING

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:12 am_  
jihoon-hyung, where the others even?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:13 am_  
How would I fucking know?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:14 am_  
I've been trapped in this goddamn studio

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:14 am_  
...

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:15 am_  
Sorry, Chan.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:16 am_  
Hyung's just tired

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:16 am_  
it's ok haha

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:18 am_  
see ya later chan  <3

 **[Lee Jungchan]** _11:19 am_  
see you, hyung!!  <3

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:20 am_  
jihoonie where's my heart? :( 3

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _11:21 am_  
fuck off soonyoung where the fuck are you

 

 

 

 

 

_sushie hoshie set Lee Jungchan's nickname to our baby chan <3\. 2:51 pm_

 

 

 

 

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:58 pm_  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed this one im sorry HAHAHAHAH the next chapter would probably be longer and eventful (hopefully??)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	3. 200%

**[sunflower-hyung]** _12:47 pm_  
it must be L-O-V-E, 200 percent sure of that~

 **[sushie hoshie]** _12:48 pm_  
dokyeomie are you listening to akmu again

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _12:48 pm_  
i want you really i mean really 

**[sunflower-hyung]** _12:49 pm_  
strUPIDAPDOO TOO DOO DOOOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[sushie hoshie]** _12:50 pm_  
hyung

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _12:54 pm_  
I LOVE AKMU

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _12:55 pm_  
i can't believe theyre not that popular, their music is amazing?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _12:58 pm_  
didnt the brother compose, arrange and write all their music?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _12:59 pm_  
suhyun's voice is so amazing and she's pretty too!!! also YEAH!!!!

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:00 pm_  
i think the brother would get a long with jihoonie

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:02 pm_  
wait jihoon's too scary i think not

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _1:06 pm_  
Why is my name mentioned

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:07 pm_  
we were talking about akmu!! 

**[jihoonie fairy <3]** _1:07 pm_  
What the fuck is an akmu

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _1:08 pm_  
i'm offended??? their full name is akdong musicians

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _1:10 pm_  
Oh them

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _1:10 pm_  
Yeah I like their harmonies and composition, They're pretty good

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:12 pm_  
im scared why is jihoon being nice

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:13 pm_  
jihoon is usually like this

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:13 pm_  


**[sunflower-hyung]** _1:16 pm_  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MY ABS HAHAHAHAH

 **[dicrapio]** _1:18 pm_  
who said that you have abs

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _1:19 pm_  
stop sassing me, you paper clip

 **[dicrapio]** _1:21 pm_  
i just got called a paper clip

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _1:22 pm_  
Im going back to work

 

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:33 pm_  
goodluck my jihoonie  <3

 

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _1:56 pm_  
i think he turned off his phone

 

 

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:18 pm_  
seokmin-ah are you still there?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:19 pm_  
yes  <3

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:20 pm_  
youre such a good friend  <3

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:21 pm_  
<3

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:32 pm_  
why are you listening to akmu again?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:35 pm_  
oh, i was just browsing youtube and my love for akmu suddenly came back when i watched 200%

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:35 pm_  
they're so talented!!!!

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:36 pm_  
some rude fans keep saying that they dont meet korea's beauty standards

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:37 pm_  
but who give's a horse's ass about that?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:38 pm_  
suhyun is actually really cute and chanhyuk is very charming

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _3:39 pm_  
chanhyuk's cheek bones are godlike and he reminds me a lot of astro's rocky and our very own chan

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:39 pm_  
hello jungchan is back from practice

 **[sushie hoshie]** _3:41 pm_  
hello channie!!

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:42 pm_  
who is chanhyuk?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _3:46 pm_  


**[sunflower-hyung]** _3:47 pm_  
he's chanhyuk!

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _3:47 pm_  
i mean the one on the right

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:49 pm_  
hyung i look nothing like him

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _3:50 pm_  
i didnt say you look like him, i just said he reminded me of you :(

 **[sushie hoshie]** _3:51 pm_  
ok sunflower-hyung

 **[dicrapio]** _3:59 pm_  
hello chwe is back, i just ate lunch

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:00 pm_  
hansol, it's 4pm

 **[dicrapio]** _4:03 pm_  
shhhh my dongsaeng

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:05 pm_  
um we're both 20 stop calling me dongsaeng

 **[dicrapio]** _4:06 pm_  
korean age doesn't apply

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:07 pm_  
you suck :(

 **[dicrapio]** _4:07 pm_  
and you swallow haha

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:10 pm_  
ANYWAYS CHANHYUNK IS REALLY COOL I WANT TO MEET HIM, but also suhyun bc she's lovely

 **[dicrapio]** _4:11 pm_  
um suhyun??????

 **[dicrapio]** _4:11 pm_  
like lee suhyun?????

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:12 pm_  
well yeah

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:12 pm_  
what about her?

 **[dicrapio]/b > **_4:13 pm_  
seungkwan's friends with her

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:14 pm_  
WHAT

 **[dicrapio]** _4:15 pm_  
he hung out with her recently, going bowling and shit

 **[dicrapio]** _4:16 pm_  
also chan, seungkwan hung out with your astro friend too

 **[dicrapio]** _4:19 pm_  
his name was rock? rock something

 **[mr. beanie]** _4:20 pm_  
dwayne the rock johnson.

 **[#1 SONE]** _4:20 pm_  
also 420 blaze it.

 **[dicrapio]** _4:21 pm_  
hyung no

 **[dicrapio]** _4:21 pm_  
you dont even smoke weed you loser

 **[dicrapio]** _4:22 pm_  
wait why aren't you active

 **[mr. beanie]** _4:22 pm_  
this group chat has only been up for 3 days jesus fuck chill.

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:25 pm_  
oh you mean minhyuk? rocky?

 **[dicrapio]** _4:26 pm_  
yeah him

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:28 pm_  
IM SO JEALOUS IW ANT TO HANG OUT WITH SUHYUN TOO D:

 **[sushie hoshie]** _4:29 pm_  
ME TOO!!!!!!

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:29 pm_  
aw seungkwan should've invited me... i haven't been catching up with minhyukie recently

 **[dicrapio]** _4:32 pm_  
yea me too

 **[dicrapio]** _4:32 pm_  
also wtf? minhyukie?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _4:33 pm_  
UGH SO LUCKY

 **[mr. beanie]** _4:35 pm_  
wait why are you jealous?

 **[dicrapio]** _4:37 pm_  
nothing

 **[dicrapio]** _4:38 pm_  
ask seungkwan about his date with suhyun instead im going out

 **[mr. beanie]** _4:39 pm_  
???

 **[sushie hoshie]** _4:40 pm_  
um??? ok????

 **[our baby chan <3]** _4:40 pm_  
that was weird

 **[sushie hoshie]** _4:43 pm_  
i think he's jealous

 **[mr. beanie]** _4:44 pm_  
soonyoung you just repeated what hansol said.

 **[sushie hoshie]** _4:50 pm_  
oh

 

 

_sushie hoshie changed dicrapio's nickname to salty dicrapio. 5:00 pm_

 

 

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:16 pm_  
i looked up info about akmu.

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:19 pm_  
chanhyuk is 5'3", 20 years old.

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:20 pm_  
suhyun is 5'5", 17 years old. (she turns 18 this may)

 **[sushie hoshie]** _5:26 pm_  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S SOMEON SHORTER THAN JIHOON

 **[sushie hoshie]** _5:28 pm_  
I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THIS GUY

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:28 pm_  
how tall is jihoon even.

 **[sushie hoshie]** _5:30 pm_  
he's 5'4"

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:32 pm_  
wow.

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:40 pm_  
HELLOOOOOOOOOOO DIVABOO IS HERE

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:42 pm_  
hey seungkwan.

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:43 pm_  
i hung out with suhyun from AKMU today! we went to a karaoke bar she's SOOOO good at singing!!

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:43 pm_  
her brother chanhyuk also came with us as well~

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _5:44 pm_  
HOLY SHUR HOLST SHIR

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _5:44 pm_  
i mean

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _5:45 pm_  
did you have fun? do you have videos of you guys singing?

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:49 pm_  
yeah! chanhyuk-hyung has it on his phone, he told me he'll send it to me later

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:49 pm_  
what did you guys do today?

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:50 pm_  
seokmin fangirled over akmu.

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _5:51 pm_  
WONWOO I DID NOT

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:53 pm_  
pfft hyung

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:57 pm_  
i wanna backread but im tired

 **[mr. beanie]** _5:58 pm_  
good

 **[#1 SONE]** _5:59 pm_  
im talking to suhyun right now!

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:00 pm_  
she's really sweet i like her a lot

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:03 pm_  
oh no im jealous

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:03 pm_  
:(((

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:04 pm_  
do you guys want me to add her here for a while?

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:05 pm_  
YOU'D DO IT?? FOR YOUR HYUNG??????

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:05 pm_  
its fine for me, i asked suhyun too she's fine with it too

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:09 pm_  
I LOVE YOU KWANNIE

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:09 pm_  
why does this have 200 messages my notifications are blowing up

 **[father]** _6:10 pm_  
what do you guys want for dinner?

 **[father]** _6:10 pm_  
jisoo, mingyu, and i are cooking

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:11 pm_  
what does jeonghan do?

 **[mother]** _6:12 pm_  
i supervise ;)

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:13 pm_  
that sucks

 **[mr. beanie]** _6:13 pm_  
what kind of mother are you

 **[mother]** _6:14 pm_  
im hurt. seungcheol can you ground the kids?

 **[father]** _6:16 pm_  
no i have to cook

 **[dadther]** _6:17 pm_  
Hey, what do you guys wanna eat?

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:18 pm_  
im fine with eating anything!

 **[mother]** _6:20 pm_  
same here

 **[father]** _6:21 pm_  
jeonghan youre not supposed to answer

 **[mother]** _6:22 pm_  
boo you suck 

**[#1 SONE]** _6:22 pm_  
??? i suck???

 **[mother]** _6:23 pm_  
no baby i meant it as the expression

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:25 pm_  
oh

 **[father]** _6:27 pm_  
ill tell the other members to go online for once

 **[father]** _6:28 pm_  
it's like soonyoung is only talking to himself in this chat

 **[sushie hoshie]** _6:29 pm_  
HEY :(

 **[dadther]** _6:29 pm_  
We'll chat you guys while we're cooking.

 **[sushie hoshie]** _6:30 pm_  
<3

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:30 pm_  
KWANNIE ADD HER!!!!

 **[july]** _6:31 pm_  
who's adding who

 **[mingyu]** _6:31 pm_  
HELLO!!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:32 pm_  
wow the dog is here

 **[big puppy!!]** _6:33 pm_  
HEY!!!! IM COOKING TONIGHT DONT SASS ME :'(

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:33 pm_  
ok fine

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:35 pm_  
kwannieeeeeeeeee

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:36 pm_  
okay okay chill im doing it im doing it

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:36 pm_  
y'all better not start cursing while im gone

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:36 pm_  
suhyun doesnt curse

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:37 pm_  
at least i dont think so?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:37 pm_  
anyways

 **[july]** _6:40 pm_  
fuck

 **[july]** _6:40 pm_  
shit

 **[big puppy!!]** _6:40 pm_  
vagina sniffer

 **[july]** _6:41 pm_  
ew

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:41 pm_  
mingyu that's not even a curse word that's just plain nasty

 **[big puppy!!]** _6:42 pm_  
D:

 

 

_#1 SONE added Lee Suhyun to the chat! 6:43 pm_

 

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:44 pm_  
suhyunie!!!!  <3

 

 

_#1 SONE set Lee Suhyun's nickname suhyunnie <3\. 6:44 pm_

 

 

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _6:45 pm_  
Hello!

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:45 pm_  
OH MY FGDUFNS SEUNGKWAN

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _6:46 pm_  
Hello, Sunflower-hyung!

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _6:47 pm_  
SUNEGKWAN I M DYING

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:47 pm_  
hyung jfc chill

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:48 pm_  
hey suhyun! welcome to the chat~

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _6:49 pm_  
I feel welcomed!

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:49 pm_  
suhyunnie, youre a dork  <3

 **[mother]** _6:50 pm_  
oooooh kwannie who's this?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:50 pm_  
you can backread, can't you?

 **[mother]** _6:50 pm_  
no i'm cooking dinner

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:51 pm_  
youre not even cooking dinner youre just 'supervising'

 **[mother]** _6:51 pm_  
myungho dont disrespect your mother

 **[dadther]** _6:52 pm_  
Seungkwan, you didn't tell us you have a girlfriend?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:52 pm_  
HYUNG SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

 **[mother]** _6:53 pm_  
whatever you say~ ;)

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:54 pm_  
ugh whatever

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:55 pm_  
guys introduce yourselves

 **[big puppy!!]** _6:55 pm_  
OKAY!!!

 **[father]** _6:55 pm_  
choi seungcheol, rapper unit leader and group leader, 1995

 **[mother]** _6:56 pm_  
yoon jeonghan, singer, 1995!  <3

 **[dadther]** _6:57 pm_  
Hong Jisoo, singer, 1995. You can call me Joshua.

 **[july]** _6:57 pm_  
moon junhui, dancer, 1996

 **[sushie hoshie]** _6:57 pm_  
im kwon edward soonyoung, dancer and performance unit leader, 1996!! call me soon!!! or hoshi hehe

 **[mr. beanie]** _6:57 pm_  
jeon wonwoo. rapper. 1996.

 **[sushie hoshie]** _6:58 pm_  
you sound edgy, wonwoo-ah

 **[mr. beanie]** _6:59 pm_  
im not edgy.

 **[sushie hoshie]** _6:59 pm_  
jihoonie's not here right now, but he's a '96 liner and his name is lee jihoon!! he's the vocal unit leader and the shortest in our group  <3

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:00 pm_  
lee seokmin!! 1997 and singer~

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:01 pm_  
KIM MINGYU!!! IM A RAPPER AND A '97 LINER!!!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:02 pm_  
seo myungho, im the8, a dancer and a '97 liner.

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:03 pm_  
hansol?? wtf where are you

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:03 pm_  
he said he went out?

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:04 pm_  
that bastard

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:04 pm_  
anyways, you already know me! 

**[our baby chan <3]** _7:05 pm_  
im lee jungchan, nice to meet you. im a '99 liner, a dancer and one of the main rappers. you can call me chan or dino :)

 **[sushie hoshie]** _7:09 pm_  
okay that's everyone!!

 **[july]** _7:10 pm_  
wow it's in age order too

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:11 pm_  
Oh my god

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:11 pm_  
You guys are precious!

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:12 pm_  
I honestly didn't need your introductions since I already know about you guys, but thank you anyway!

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:13 pm_  
I'm Lee Suhyun, a '99 liner. Me and my brother are Akdong Musicians or AKMU!

 **[mother]** _7:14 pm_  
hey, suhyunnie. do you want to come over?

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:15 pm_  
JEONGHAN

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:15 pm_  
OH MY GOD LEE SUHYUN IS COMING OVER TO THE DORM

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:15 pm_  
what

 **[dadther]** _7:16 pm_  
It's fine. I think Mingyu made way too much food.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:17 pm_  
i did not!! :(

 **[dadther]** _7:17 pm_  
Yes you did. The food we cooked can feed 25 people already.

 **[mother]** _7:18 pm_  
see, baby boo???

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:19 pm_  
Pfft. Baby Boo?

 **[#1 SONE]** __  
SEUNGCHEOL TAKE JEONGHAN'S PHONE AWAY FROM HIM

 **[father]** _7:20 pm_  
okay

 **[father]** _7:20 pm_  
um. seungkwan it's fine if your gi

 **[father]** _7:21 pm_  
friend can come over

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:22 pm_  
are you sure????

 **[father]** _7:23 pm_  
yeah

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:23 pm_  
suhyunnie??? youre not too busy right??

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:24 pm_  
It's fine! I think we're near your area anyway? I'll have my brother drop me off your dorm.

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:26 pm_  
ill send you our address!!

 **[father]** _7:27 pm_  
suhyunnie, bring your brother too, he's invited

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:28 pm_  
IM SCREAMINg

 **[sushie hoshie]** _7:28 pm_  
ME TOO

 **[july]** _7:29 pm_  
oh my fucking god

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:30 pm_  
theyre having a screamming contest im going deaf

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:33 pm_  
mingyu, can you bring me some food after dinner? i'm busy playing a game.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:35 pm_  
okay!!

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:35 pm_  
Thanks, Kwannie! We'll be over there in a few.

 **[dadther]** _7:36 pm_  
Come quick, okay? The food will get cold.

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:36 pm_  
We will. Thank you so much!

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:36 pm_  
can i remove you from the gc now? i feel like youre overwhelmed

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:37 pm_  
I'm fine! But if you want to, you can remove me.

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:37 pm_  
okay

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:37 pm_  
um

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:38 pm_  
ill talk to you later okay? ;;

 **[suhyunnie <3]** _7:39 pm_  
<3

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:39 pm_  
<3

 

 

_#1 SONE removed suhyunie <3 from the chat. 7:40 pm_

 

 

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:41 pm_  
ARE THEY REALLY COMING OVER 

**[sunflower-hyung]** _7:41 pm_  
AS IN FOR REAL

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:42 pm_  
yes dokyeom did you even fucking see the convo

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:43 pm_  
now shut the fuck up stop screaimng

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:44 pm_  
SHE CALLED ME SUNFLOWER-HYUNG!!!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:44 pm_  
of course she'd call you that, that's your nickname in this chat

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:45 pm_  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:46 pm_  
ugh

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:49 pm_  
What happened

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:49 pm_  
Okay Im not even gonna bother

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:50 pm_  
Don't tell me

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:52 pm_  
Hey chan

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:53 pm_  
yeah hyung?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:57 pm_  
Can you bring some dinner to the studio after you finish eating

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:58 pm_  
okay!

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:59 pm_  
Thanks kiddo

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:00 pm_  
<3

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:00 pm_  
<3

 

 

 

 

 

 

_salty dicrapio changed his nickname to hansolo. 3:27 am_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[hansolo]** _3:29_  
im fine

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[hansolo]** _3:31_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this chapter was longer than it should've been ;;;; im sorry if the chapter lenghts are different everytime huhu,,,,this chapter featured akmu's lee suhyun!! i lowkey ship seungkwan/suhyun hjshdkjbksj sorry if that bothers you,,, , , but dont worry if she shows up again, her intentions are pure
> 
> (i've been obsessed with akmu this past week and i decided to add something about them in this fic for ~ spizzazz ~)
> 
> sorry if the times are weird as well! they probably began eating around 8 or 8:30 pm. we always eat around that time 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~ <3
> 
> edit: i dont know when i'll be posting the next chapter..... i'll be taking a rest from reading/writing fanfics for a while


	4. snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: im taking a break from fanfics  
> me @ me: write the next chapter immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unedited and not beta'd it's stupid and idk what to do with this?
> 
> edit: i kinda switched jun and myungho's chinese (its a mistake really but im too lazy to edit),,, , , i actually didn't know which chinese either of them spoke and kinda winged it when i wrote this chap so props to galaxytaos for correcting me! <3
> 
> edit 2: i edited some nickname mistakes and the chinese thing jfc why do people read this it's horrible

**[father]** _4:12 am_  
hey

 **[father]** _4:13 am_  
you kids up?

 **[dadther]** _4:30 am_  
Cheol, it's so early.

 **[dadther]** _4:31 am_  
What's up?

 **[father]** _4:31 am_  
oh hey shua

 **[father]** _4:31 am_  
you sleep well?

 **[dadther]** _4:32 am_  
Yeah, I'm fine.

 **[father]** _4:40 am_  
um

 **[father]** _4:43 am_  
the manager told me to tell you guys that they're letting us off today

 **[father]** _4:43 am_  
yknow

 **[father]** _4:43 am_  
to rest

 **[dadther]** _4:45 am_  
That's great, Cheol.

 **[mother]** _5:23 am_  
cheol

 **[mother]** _5:23 am_  
shua

 **[mother]** _5:24 am_  
come back to bed

 **[dadther]** _5:25 am_  
I'm going to make breakfast.

 **[father]** _5:25 am_  
im helping josh

 **[mother]** _5:28 am_  
cheoooool shuaaaaaaaaaaa

 **[mother]** _5:28 am_  
pleaseeeeeeee

 **[mother]** _5:29 am_  
: <

 **[father]** _5:30 am_  
sorry hannie

 **[dadther]** _5:30 am_  
We'll join you when we finish.

 **[mother]** _5:31 am_  
okay

 **[mother]** _5:48 am_  
do you two wanna go out later? there's a new cafe around, i want to eat some parfaits! i havent eaten one in a long time

 **[dadther]** _5:49 am_  
Sure, Han!

 **[mother]** _5:49 am_  
im going back to sleep

 **[mother]** _5:50 am_  
have fun  <3

 **[father]** _5:52 am_  
<3

 **[dadther]** _5:53 am_  
<3

 

 

 

 

_mother changed the chat name to gay baby jail. 5:59 am_

 

 

 

 

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:09 am_  
WOOOOOH DAY OFF

 **[sushie hoshie]** _7:11 am_  
MMMM YES

 **[sushie hoshie]** _7:15 am_  
im trapping myself in the studio again hihihihii

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:16 am_  
does anyone want to go to a karaoke later?

 **[#1 SONE]** _7:16 am_  
ill go!!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:20 am_  
um do you three have nothing better to do

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:20 am_  
its called a day off for a reason

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _7:21 am_  
can you blame us?? we love performing!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:21 am_  
shit fine whatever

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:23 am_  
hellooooooo

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:24 am_  
wow gyu you haven't been active ever since this chat was made

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:24 am_  
i was busy!!

 **[july]** _7:25 am_  
hah yeah right

 **[july]** _7:25 am_  
busy making out with wonwoo

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:26 am_  
hey now.

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:27 am_  
i should say the same to you about myungho.

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:27 am_  
probably dirty talking each other in chinese.

 **[july]** _7:28 am_  
????

 **[july]** _7:28 am_  
we dont even speak the same chinese!!! smh

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:29 am_  
there are different kinds of chinese?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:29 am_  
well duh dialects are a thing shithead

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:30 am_  
which chinese do you speak?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:30 am_  
mandarin

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:31 am_  
jun?

 **[july]** _7:31 am_  
cantonese

 **[july]** _7:32 am_  
but of course we can understand both

 **[july]** _7:32 am_  
but only a little

 **[july]** _7:32 am_  
mostly just basic stuff

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:33 am_  
yeah we can understand each other's chinese but we still dont speak the same one

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:37 am_  
can you type something in chinese right now?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:38 am_  
no

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:38 am_  
why not?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _7:39 am_  
im lazy to translate shit in my head

 **[big puppy]** _7:40 am_  
D:

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:00 am_  
I just found out that we're supposed to have our day off today

 **[july]** _8:04 am_  
wow

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:13 am_  
Im heading back to the dorm after I finish this one part

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:15 am_  
Does anyone want anything

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:15 am_  
Like snacks or something

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:16 am_  
hyung why are you suddenly nice?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:17 am_  
Look

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:17 am_  
Do you want snacks or not

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:18 am_  
IM KIDDING

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:19 am_  
strawberry milk, banana milk, and choco milk!

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:19 am_  
is it fine if its two for each flavor?

 **[jihoonie fairy]** _8:20 am_  
Yeah

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:20 am_  
the choco's for hansolie btw

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:20 am_  
thank you!!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:22 am_  
i would love beer or soju right now

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:23 am_  
Im not gonna fucking buy alcohol

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:24 am_  
We still have schedules tomorrow

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:24 am_  
damnit

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:25 am_  
fine get me chips and soda tok

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:25 am_  
honey buddha chips?

 **[july]** _8:26 am_  
wonwoo get outta here and with your stupid mystic messenger references

 **[mr.beanie]** _8:26 am_  
rude.

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:26 am_  
wait

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:27 am_  
yeah i actually would love some honey chips

 **[july]** _8:29 am_  
rice cakes and sausages for me

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:29 am_  
why would you want rice cakes at this time

 **[seo myunghoe]** _8:29 am_  
wtf rice cakes?

 **[july]** _8:30 am_  
fine ill have ketchup chips instead smh y'all too judgemental

 **[july]** _8:30 am_  
also i want cream cheese and chicken flavour  <3

 **[#1 SONE]** _8:31 am_  
OH OH ME TOO HYUNG I WANT SAUSAGES

 **[big puppy!!]** _8:32 am_  
i want jajangmyeon and choco pies!!

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:33 am_  
anything sweet would do.

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _8:35 am_  
HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _8:35 am_  
GET COLA

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _8:36 am_  
i would love cola right now ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:40 am_  
Okay

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:41 am_  
Anyone want anything else

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:47 am_  
jihoon-hyung! ice cream!!! ㅠㅠ

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:48 am_  
salt caramel flavour please! but vanilla or choco would do too

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:49 am_  
Ill just get them all

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:49 am_  
thank you hyung!

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:50 am_  
Sure thing kiddo

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:50 am_  
Anyone else?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _8:53 am_  
JIHOONIE OH ME OH ME

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:53 am_  
You

 **[jihoonie fairy]** _8:54 am_  
Kwon

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:55 am_  
What do you want

 **[sushie hoshie]** _8:56 am_  
what do i want?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _8:57 am_  
hmmm

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _8:57 am_  
?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _8:59 am_  
you (✿´∀`✿)ﾉ <3

 **[july]** _8:59 am_  
i dont need this in my life

 **[#1 SONE]** _9: 00 am_  
hyung thats gay

 **[july]** _9:00 am_  
wow the diva speaks

 **[#1 SONE]** _9:00 am_  
ITS TRUE THO???

 **[july]** _9:01 am_  
that's not what i meant but ok

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:01 am_  
Im gonna pretened I didnt see that

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:02 am_  
Im gonna ask again

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:02 am_  
Kwon, what do you want

 **[sushie hoshie]** _9:03 am_  
my jihoonie  <3

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:03 am_  
Youre helpless

 **[sushie hoshie]** _9:03 am_  
IM KIDDING I WANT SECOM DALCOM AND TTEOKBOKKI CRACKERS

 **[sushie hoshie]** _9:04 am_  
also yogurt drinks

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:05 am_  
Ok

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:10 am_  
Im almost done 

**[jihoonie fairy <3r]** _9:11 am_  
Ill leave in like 30 minutes or something

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:12 am_  
Maybe in an hour if Im feeling productive

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:12 am_  
jihoon. 

**[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:12 am_  
?

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:13 am_  
wanna play games with me later?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:13 am_  
Sure

 **[sushie hoshie]** _9:14 am_  
just dont play with his feelings ok?! 

**[sushie hoshie]** _9:14 am_  
ill fight you (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:15 am_  
...

 **[#1 SONE]** _9:15 am_  
hyung stop

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:15 am_  
um.

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _9:15 am_  
OH I WANNA PLAY TOO WONWOO

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:16 am_  
no way.

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:16 am_  
last time you played with us, you scared yourself shitless.

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _9:17 am_  
but those were horror games!! i get scared easily

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _9:17 am_  
even coups-hyung got scared!

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:17 am_  
fine.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:18 am_  
Overwatch?

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:18 am_  
yeah and halo 5.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:20 am_  
Okay

 **[mother]** _9:20 am_  
yo kids mom is here

 **[#1 SONE]** _9:20 am_  
you're not our mom?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _9:21 am_  
hi mom!!!! :D

 **[mother]** _9:24 am_  
shhh i gave birth to all of you i am your mother

 **[mr. beanie]** _9:26 am_  
???

 **[#1 SONE]** _9:27 am_  
jeonghan youre a boy

 **[mother]** _9:27 am_  
shhhhh

 **[#1 SONE]** _9:28 am_  
ugh

 **[dadther]** _9:28 am_  
We're at the new cafe today! I'm having a cute frappuchino and a tiramisu cake.

 **[dadther]** _9:29 am_  
Jeonghan is eating a strawberry parfait AND a bingsu.

 **[dadther]** _9:29 am_  
Cheol is just having a mango parfait.

 **[mother]** _9:29 am_  
and DAMN it's delicious 

**[dadther]** _9:30 am_  
Han, language.

 **[mother]** _9:31 am_  
sorry shua  <3

 **[father]** _9:35 am_  
i dont understand how jeonghan could eat that much

 **[father]** _9:35 am_  
and both of the things he ate are cold holy shit

 **[father]** _9:35 am_  
how is he not sick? doesnt his teeth hurt?

 **[mother]** _9:36 am_  
cheol im fine!

 **[mother]** _9:36 am_  
im a big boy now ;)

 **[father]** _9:36 am_  
fuck

 **[dadther]** _9:37 am_  
We're going home in 30 minutes or so. The cafe is so cute and peaceful! The owner is a cute old lady. I'll definitely come back here.

 **[our baby chan <3]** _9:37 am_  
have a safe trip!

 **[dadther]** _9:39 am_  
Thanks, Channie.

 **[dadther]** _9:47 am_  
What's this about Jihoon buying you guys stuff?

 **[our baby chan <3]** _9:48 am_  
oh hyung said that after he finishes doing stuff in his studio, he'll buy us snacks on the way home

 **[dadther]** _9:49 am_  
There's so many of us, though?

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:50 am_  
Hyung it's fine

 **[dadther]** _9:50 am_  
No, we'll help you buy some of them.

 **[dadther]** _9:51 am_  
Plus, Han's wants to eat more sweets on the way home AND at the dorm.

 **[dadther]** _9:53 am_  
We'll go to your studio and wait for you. We'll go home together.

 **[father]** _9:53 am_  
yo

 **[father]** _9:54 am_  
wait what

 **[father]** _9:54 am_  
han are u fuckin serious

 **[mother]** _9:55 am_  
cheooooool

 **[mother]** _9:55 am_  
<3

 **[father]** _9:55 am_  
stop eating sweets its not good for you

 **[mother]** _9:56 am_  
hey you eat sweets too!

 **[father]** _9:56 am_  
in moderation!

 **[dadther]** _9:57 am_  
Anyways, the three of us will help buy.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:58 am_  
Um

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _9:58 am_  
Thanks I guess

 **[dadther]** _9:59 am_  
Seungkwan, how's Suhyun?

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:00 am_  
she's fine

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:03 am_  
theyre bit busy tho

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:04 am_  
they have a bunch of schedules for variety shows

 **[dadther]** _10:07 am_  
Did she and her brother get home safely after the time she came over for dinner?

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:10 am_  
yea she's fine

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:11 am_  
here's what she texted me the next morning

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:12 am_  


**[#1 SONE]** _10:12 am_  


**[father]** _10:13 am_  
you use emoticons?

 **[father]** _10:13 am_  
that's so cute

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:13 am_  
OH 

**[#1 SONE]** _10:14 am_  
um

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:14 am_  
i wasnt supposed to send that

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:14 am_  
but 

**[#1 SONE]** _10:15 am_  
she also sent me that selca that morning

 **[mother]** _10:15 am_  
why do you have it saved on your phone

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:17 am_  
what?

 **[mother]** _10:19 pm_  
her selca?

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:24 am_  
i save all of my friends' selcas?

 **[mother]** _10:25 pm_  
MMMMM SURE YOU DO

 **[father]** _10:25 am_  
seungkwan likes suhyun

 **[father]** _10:25 am_  
my god youre so obvious

 **[mother]** _10:26 am_  
I KNOW RIGHT

 **[mother]** _10:27 am_  
MY BABY BOO IS ALL GROWN UP IM EMOTIONAL

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:27 am_  
i hope both of you get brainfreezes :(

 **[dadther]** _10:28 am_  
Okay, Han, Cheol, That's enough.

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:29 am_  
i dont like her ok

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:29 am_  
i mean at least not in that way

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:30 am_  
her brother's protective i dont see the reason why im supposed to like her that way

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:30 am_  
i like her better as a friend!!

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:30 am_  
we're karaoke buddies!!

 **[mother]** _10:31 am_  
so if her brother was NOT overprotective, you would like her in that way

 **[mother]** _10:43 am_  
i just want the best for you ok HAHAHA

 **[dadther]** _10:44 am_  
Jeonghan, stop staring at your phone. We're supposed to be buying snacks.

 **[mother]** _10:45 am_  
oh yeah

 **[mother]** _10:45 am_  
anyways see ya baby boo 

**[mother]** _10:45 am_  
mom loves you  <3

 **[dadther]** _10:46 am_  
Also, Jihoon's also with us.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:47 am_  


**[suhsie hoshie]** _10:48 am_  
my jihoonie is so cute  <3

 **[#1 SONE]** _10:48 am_  
hyung dont forget my milk!

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:49 am_  
Ok

 **[mr. beanie]** _10:50 am_  
jihoon dont forget about our match

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _10:51 am_  
Get ready for your ass to be beaten by Soldier76 

**[mr. beanie]** _10:52 am_  
my d.va ass is ready

 **[seo myunghoe]** _10:54 am_  
ew you two stop that you sound weird

 

 

 

 

 

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:17 pm_  
PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GUYS GUYS GUYS

 **[sunflower-hyung]** _2:17 pm_  
SOONYOUNG ATE THE SECOM DALCOM WITH ITS WRAPPER ON 

**[seo myunghoe]** _2:18 pm_  
wow what an idiot

 **[mr. beanie]** _2:19 pm_  
lol honestly that's what mingyu would do.

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:19 pm_  
hyung you weren't supposed to eat it like that!

 **[big puppy!!]** _2:20 pm_  
wonwoo keep your eyes on the game! 

**[big puppy!!]** _2:20 pm_  
you almost lost to jihoon...

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:20 pm_  
I WAS EXCITED OK DONT JUDGE ME

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:21 pm_  
thanks for treating us jihoonie  <3

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:28 pm_  
jihoon?

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:32 pm_  
jihoonieeeee

 **[july]** _2:35 pm_  
he's busy playing a game

 **[july]** _2:38 pm_  
he said no problem

 **[july]** _2:39 pm_  
he just beat wonwoo

 **[july]** _2:39 pm_  
wonwoo get fuckin rekt

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:42 pm_  
jun-hyung, lately you've been hanging out with jihoon-hyung a lot

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:42 pm_  
why is that?

 **[july]** _2:43 pm_  
idk

 **[july]** _2:43 pm_  
jihoon is fun

 **[mother]** _2:46 pm_  
hey! thank me and your fathers too!

 **[mother]** _2:47 pm_  
we bought them with our money too 3

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:47 pm_  
i doubt that you actually paid tho

 **[our baby chan]** _2:48 pm_  
oh shit that sent

 **[mother]** _2:49 pm_  
chan

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:49 pm_  
oh no

 **[mother]** _2:49 pm_  
chan

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:50 pm_  
OH NO

 **[mother]** _2:50 pm_  
channie

 **[mother]** _2:50 pm_  
whose baby are you?

 **[hansolo]** _2:50 pm_  
yo thanks for the snacks

 **[our baby chan <3]** _2:51 pm_  
im not answering you

 **[mother]** _2:51 pm_  
chan!

 **[our baby chan]** _2:51 pm_  
uhdgajbdkajao;;;;

 **[out baby chan <3]** _2:57 pm_  
jeonghan-hyung's.....

 **[mother]** _2:59 pm_  
that's my baby  <3

 **[sushie hoshie]** _2:59 pm_  
THANKS FOR THE SNACKS MOM!!!  <3

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:00 pm_  
thanks for buying us snacks hyung......

 **[mother]** _3:01 pm_  
i swear, soonyoung is the only child in this dorm who respects me

 **[sushie hoshie]** _3:01 pm_  
MOM!!!!  <3

 **[mother]** _3:02 pm_  
soonyoungie  <3

 **[hansolo]** _3:02 pm_  
i respect you!

 **[mother]** _3:03 pm_  
hansolie  <3

 **[big puppy!!]** _3:09 pm_  
if i call you mom do i get hearts too?

 **[mother]** _3:10 pm_  
yes 

**[big puppy!!]** _3:11 pm_  
thanks mom!

 **[mother]** _3:11 pm_  
gyu  <3

 **[big puppy!!]** _3:12 pm_  
<3!!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:13 pm_  
i've been thinking lately

 **[july]** _3:13 pm_  
that's bad for you hao

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:14 pm_  
jun shut up

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:14 pm_  
why do we insist on calling jeonghan mom?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:15 pm_  
he's always so terrible

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:16 pm_  
making us say stuff we dont want to

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:16 pm_  
always cheating during game night

 **[hansolo]** _3:17 pm_  
honestly yeah

 **[hansolo]** _3:18 pm_  
he's not even a good mom

 **[seo myunghoe]** _3:18 pm_  
mingyu's a better mom than him

 **[july]** _3:18 pm_  
jeonghan's evil

 **[july]** _3:19 pm_  
not even parent worthy

 **[hansolo]** _3:20 pm_  
actually now that i think of it he's more of like

 **[hansolo]** _3:20 pm_  
an evil cousin or uncle

 **[mother]** _3:21 pm_  
im offended??? my own children?? that i gave birth to??? sassing me???

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:21 pm_  
you didn't give birth to us!! i love my real mom!!

 **[july]** _3:21 pm_  
we're not really sassing you we're just telling the truth

 **[big puppy!!]** _3:22 pm_  
OOOOOHHH

 **[mother]** _3:22 pm_  
but also tru

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:24 pm_  
youre terrible,

 **[mother]** _3:25 pm_  
you're my baby until you're 60 now

 **[our baby chan <3]** _3:25 pm_  
HECK

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:01 pm_  
hansolie

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:02 pm_  
hansol

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:02 pm_  
vernon

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:03 pm_  
chwe

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:04 pm_  
mrs. chwe's first born

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:04 pm_  
answer my fucking texts

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:04 pm_  
i can see you

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:05 pm_  
stop seen-zoning my chats and texts

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:05 pm_  
HANSOL

 **[our baby chan]** _6:05 pm_  
what's the matter?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:06 pm_  
he won't answer my texts

 **[our baby chan]** _6:06 pm_  
oh wait ill text him

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:10 pm_  
he said that he doesn't want to talk to you right now

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:10 pm_  
well tell him that we NEED to talk

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:14 pm_  
he's not budging

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:14 pm_  
HANSOL FUCKING CHWE

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:19 pm_  
he told me he doesnt want to talk to you

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:19 pm_  
he said "go away"

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:19 pm_  
"tell him to talk to his girlfriend instead"

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:20 pm_  
???

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:20 pm_  
GIRLFRIEND???

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:21 pm_  
i have a girlfriend?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:22 pm_  
seungkwan has a girlfriend?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:22 pm_  
i know right?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:23 pm_  
since when did i get into a relationship wtf

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:23 pm_  
wow and all this time we thought you were gay

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:24 pm_  
im not gay?

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:24 pm_  
i think

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:24 pm_  
sure

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:34 pm_  
channie

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:34 pm_  
is he replying to any of your texts

 **[our baby chan <3]** _6:35 pm_  
unfortunately, no

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:35 pm_  
frick

 **[july]** _6:36 pm_  
o shit

 **[july]** _6:36 pm_  
you two having a lover's quarrel?

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:37 pm_  
oh my god jun shut up haha

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:39 pm_  
myungho

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:39 pm_  
do you know where hansol is

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:40 pm_  
he's hiding in wonwoo's room

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:43 pm_  
THANKS

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:43 pm_  
you owe me 80,000 won

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:44 pm_  
what the fuck? no!

 **[seo myunghoe]** _6:44 pm_  
fine 

**[seo myunghoe]** _6:45 pm_  
buy me sausages

 **[#1 SONE]** _6:46 pm_  
okay

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:02 pm_  
okay what the fuck i was about to beat jihoon!

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:02 pm_  
seungkwan kicked us out ;;

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:03 pm_  
in our OWN room

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:07 pm_  
i never should've let hansol hide in there.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:08 pm_  
i just wanna lie on my bed.......

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:09 pm_  
sorry gyu.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:10 pm_  
Wonwoo

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:11 pm_  
fuck.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:15 pm_  
You owe me a burger and new headphones

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:16 pm_  
you suck.

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:17 pm_  
Im going to take a shower

 **[jihoonie fairy <3]** _7:18 pm_  
Have fun outside

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:19 pm_  
jihoon fuck you.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:20 pm_  
what happened?

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:20 pm_  
what got seungkwan so mad?

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:21 pm_  
hansol-hyung wasnt answering his messages...

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:22 pm_  
wow.

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:23 pm_  
he's dead meat then.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:29 pm_  
seungkwan is cursing hansol

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:29 pm_  
can you guys stay there and listen to them?

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:29 pm_  
our very own maknae making us eavesdrop on his hyungs.

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:29 pm_  
unbelievable.

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:30 pm_  
just do it

 **[mother]** _7:33 pm_  
oooooh what's this

 **[mother]** _7:33 pm_  
is there drama?

 **[july]** _7:34 pm_  
i bet they're just gonna make out in the end

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:39 pm_  
holy shit.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:39 pm_  
hansol's raising his voice at seungkwan

 **[july]** _7:39 pm_  
woah

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:40 pm_  
he's never done that before...

 **[mother]** _7:40 pm_  
DAMN DRAMA

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:46 pm_  
oh shit seungkwan's crying.

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:46 pm_  
i think?

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:46 pm_  
his voice is shaky so i think he's about to.

 **[our baby chan <3]** _7:46 pm_  
why are they arguing? what are they arguing about?

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:47 pm_  
i have no idea.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:47 pm_  
my head hurts

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:48 pm_  
okay okay seungkwan is definitely crying.

 **[big puppy!!]** _7:48 pm_  
vernon's suddenly soft again

 **[july]** _7:49 pm_  
they're gonna make out aren't they

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:59 pm_  
jun ew youre gross

 **[mr. beanie]** _7:59 pm_  
you only do that with jihoon and myungho

 **[july]** _7:59 pm_  
i dont make out with them

 **[july]** _8:00 pm_  
im too handsome

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:01 pm_  
huh.

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:01 pm_  
glad that handsomeness is helping you become not single.

 **[july]** _8:01 pm_  
hey!

 **[big puppy!!]** _8:02 pm_  
okay theyre done arguing

 **[big puppy!!]** _8:03 pm_  
they're back to their dorky selves

 **[big puppy!!]** _8:03 pm_  
apparently it was a misunderstanding

 **[big puppy!!]** _8:04 pm_  
something about that girl that came over last time

 **[july]** _8:05 pm_  
holy shit

 **[july]** _8:06 pm_  
hansol WAS jealous of suhyun

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:06 pm_  
duh

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:06 pm_  
okay no one tell seungkwan and hansol that we eavesdropped on them okay?

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:09 pm_  
im glad that theyre okay now, though......

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:09 pm_  
it'd be super weird to see them avoiding each other.

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:10 pm_  
yeah me too pal

 **[mr. beanie]** _8:10 pm_  
now y'all help me spam the chat

 **[our baby chan <3]** _8:10 pm_  
okay!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[father]** _12:45 am_  
jeez

 **[father]** _12:46 am_  
the hell happened here?

 **[father]** _12:47 am_  
why is this chat so full of memes

 **[dadther]** _12:49 am_  
Memes?

 **[dadther]** _12:50 am_  
Did you mean: Seventeen

 **[father]** _12:51 am_  
shua

 **[father]** _12:51 am_  
go back to sleep

 **[dadther]** _12:52 am_  
You're no fun.

 **[father]** _12:53 am_  
cmon come back to bed 

**[father]** _12:53 am_  
han's noisy

 **[dadther]** _12:57 am_  
Okay fine.

 **[father]** _12:57 am_  
love ya josh

 **[dadther]** _12:58 am_  
Same here, Cheol.

 **[seo myunghoe]** _12:59 am_  
i truly believe that everyone in this fucking family is gay

 **[dadther]** _1:00 am_  
Myungho, go to sleep.

 **[seo myunghoe]** _1:01 am_  
okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that one!!!
> 
> dk and hoshi don't talk a lot in this chapter... just imagine that they went to the dance studio again HAHAHHAHAH the parents talk a lot in this one, they're v v domestic but not too showy (except jeonghan) 
> 
> also seungkwan and vernon are okay now. maybe? WHO KNOWS HEHEHEHEH
> 
> also, are you guys planning to avail 2nd gen membership? good luck! im an international fan it's so hard.... why the unnecessary stuff? seriously?! a passport and a melon card/ticket?! aaaaaaaaaaaaaa;; pledis pls have mercy on me
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
